Super Thomas World (Super Nintendo) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version
This is Super Thomas World on Super Nintendo, the twenifth installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 parody version. Cast * Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes) * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Edward as Luigi (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Mario and Luigi are) * Emily as Princess Peach (Both the main females) * Arry as Roy Koopa * Bert as Morton Koopa Jr. * Daisy as Wendy O. Koopa * Zip (from TUGS) as Iggy Koopa * Zug (from TUGS) as Lemy Koopa * Smudger as Ludwig Von Koopa * Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Larry Koopa * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Bowser (Both the main big, strong, evil, powerful villains) Scenes * Super Thomas World (Super Nintendo) - Part 1. * Super Thomas World (Super Nintendo) - Part 2. * Super Thomas World (Super Nintendo) - Part 3. * Super Thomas World (Super Nintendo) - Part 4. * Super Thomas World (Super Nintendo) - Part 5. * Super Thomas World (Super Nintendo) - Part 6. * Super Thomas World (Super Nintendo) - Part 7. * Super Thomas World (Super Nintendo) - Part 8. * Super Thomas World (Super Nintendo) - Part 9. * Super Thomas World (Super Nintendo) - Part 10. * Super Thomas World (Super Nintendo) - Part 11. * Super Thomas World (Super Nintendo) - Part 12. * Super Thomas World (Super Nintendo) - Part 13. * Super Thomas World (Super Nintendo) - Part 14. * Super Thomas World (Super Nintendo) - Part 15. * Super Thomas World (Super Nintendo) - Part 16. * Super Thomas World (Super Nintendo) - Part 17. * Super Thomas World (Super Nintendo) - Part 18. * Super Thomas World (Super Nintendo) - Part 19. * Super Thomas World (Super Nintendo) - Part 20. (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Daniel Pineda